<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive but how? by YonagaChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621713">Alive but how?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan'>YonagaChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alive but how [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mioda Ibuki and Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam wakes up after being executed, he notices Souda a little ways away and finds a few old friends in a diffrent room. He decides to hang out with Rantaro and Korekyio for a bit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alive but how [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awake and Somehow alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam Tanaka didn't remember anything other than being crushed under the many hooves of different, stampeding animals.</p><p>He didn't remember having a headset on his head, he didn't remember the hospital he was in nothing looked familiar.</p><p>Gundam sat up, rubbing his head and looking around, he saw a familar pink haired boy laying a few beds away.</p><p>A headset on his head.</p><p>"Souda?" His voice surprised him, it was raspy, coarse from as if he had been asleep.</p><p>Kazuichi Souda, he was still plugged in, realization hit Gundam like a truck.</p><p>His boyfriend from the game had just watched him die....</p><p>The pinkettes face contorted with fear, he looked to be crying?</p><p>Gundam looked at him and sighed, tears welling up in his eyes as he tentativly ran a finger on Souda's arm.</p><p>He tried to reassure him as he normally would, Souda didn't move or react, after all he was still plugged into the game.</p><p>Gundam decided to venture from the room and walked the halls of the hospital.</p><p>Looking into a few of the windows of the doors he staggered past.</p><p>He noticed Korekiyo Shinguji and Rantaro Amami talking with eachother.</p><p>He opened the door, surprising the two within the room.</p><p>Gundam poked his head in, "It is only me." He said, a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh!" Rantaro smiled, "Hey Gundam!"</p><p>Korekiyo waved.</p><p>Gundam stepped into the room, Rantaro laughed a little.</p><p>"No used to seeing you without the scarf and all!" He rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>Gundam looked down, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and socks.</p><p>He shrugged and gave a small laugh, "I expected to be wearing something else too." He said quietly.</p><p>Korekiyo wasn't wearing his mask as Gundam had noticed, in fact he found that Korekiyo looked better that way.</p><p>Gundam closed the door and sat down on the carpet.</p><p>Korekiyo made movements with his hands, Gundam tilted his head.</p><p>"He asked how you were feeling!" Rantaro translated.</p><p>Gundam looked at his hands and shrugged, "Not crushed, but still have pains." </p><p>Korekiyo started to sign again, "He says it should wear off in a few days." Rantaro said with a nod.</p><p>Gundam nodded in acknowledgement, Korekiyo started to sign again, making a face as he tried to talk Gundam.</p><p>"He is wondering why you're clinging to that bear so tightly? He says that it looks like it'll rip." Rantaro said.</p><p>Gundam looked down, he did in fact have a bear in his hands, it was pink strangely, it looked cute......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It looked like Souda....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clicks and Twitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam had found out that Komaeda,Mikan, and Kokichi had met with Ibuki and Kaito.</p><p>He couldn't find them until Kokichi staggered up to him. He looked pale.</p><p>Kokichi collasped onto Gundams shoulder, "O-ouma?!" Gundam tensed at the contact. </p><p>The purple haired male trembled, "G-Gundam?" He slurred, sounding sick.</p><p>Ibuki ran out, seeing her brother standing there, blinking at Kokichi in confusion.</p><p>"Gundam!" Ibuki cried. Gundam looked up, seeing his sister run up to him, crushing him in a hug.</p><p>"B-buki?" Gundams eyes watered, "But you-" Ibuki shook her head, "Ibuki is okay!" She smiled.</p><p>Gundam gave her a shaky hug, Ibuki patted his back and looked at Kokchi.</p><p>"Mikan is worried about Koko he needs to get back to her." Ibuki said, Kokichi gripped onto Gundam tightly.</p><p>His little hands shaking.</p><p>Gundam looked from Kokichi to Ibuki, "Why is he shaking?" He asked softly, Ibuki sighed.</p><p>"Ibuki doesn't know when he woke up he didn't seem to remember us, but he's terrified of everyone, even Kaito."</p><p>Kokichi visibly shivered after Kaito was mentioned.</p><p>"He did crush him with a hydraulic pre-" </p><p>Kokichi let out a cry and curled in on himself, tiny sobs emiting from him.</p><p>Gundam carefully lifted Kokichi from the floor, the purplette curled up.</p><p>Gundams eyes widened, "Ouma....?" He looked worried, "What happened?"</p><p>Kokichi shivered.</p><p>Gundam turned to Ibuki, "Um we should bring him back to his room?" Gundam offered quietly.</p><p>Ibuki nodded, "Ibuki will show the way!" She began skipping back to what seemed to be Kaito and Kokichi's room.</p><p>Kokichi gripped onto Gundam like his life depended on it, his knuckles turning white and causing Gundam to hiss softly.</p><p>Ibuki opened the door, Kaito's eyes widened, "Ya found him! Thats good!" He said.</p><p>Kokichi tensed.</p><p>Ibuki sighed, "Thats what Ibuki meant, Koko is scared of Kaito." She said.</p><p>Kaito sighed, "He won't come near me or talk to me, he won't even look at me."</p><p>Gundam looked at Kokichi he really wasnt making any sort of eye contact with Kaito at all.</p><p>Mikan walked in, "O-oh! Kokichi its time for your medicine." She said kindly.</p><p>Kokichi shook his head. "Nhn." He said, making Gundam arch an eyebrow.</p><p>"Can he actually speak?" He asked, Mikan shrugged.</p><p>"He says yes and no but nothing else, he just looks as if he'll cry and then tries to run away. We had to tie him down to take his medicine once." She explained.</p><p>Gundam thought for a moment, "He was crushed by a hydraulic press, tying him down might make him think of that?" He offered softly.</p><p>Mikan shrugged again, "We thought so too when we asked he only wrote no."</p><p>Kokichi looked visibly more pale at this point.</p><p>Gundam thought for a moment, "Well what if-"</p><p>"O-ohayo!" Said a timid voice behind them, Mikan smiled kindly.</p><p>"Hi Nagito! Did you come to visit again?" She asked, the cloud haired boy nodded.</p><p>Nagito noticed Gundam holding Kokichi and looked as if he was angry. Mikan smiled again.</p><p>"Gundam just woke up a few hours ago, Kokichi wandered into him!" She said.</p><p>Nagito calmed down, Kokichi walked over to Nagito and made a poking motion.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Gundam asked quietly, Mikan and Ibuki laughed.</p><p>"Thats how Kokichi says he wants a hug or to see if he'll remember us." Mikan said, giggling softly, "He's like a little toddler and its adorable."</p><p>Gundam yawned, "I'm going back to my room, " he said to Ibuki who nodded, "come get me if anything is wrong, Buki."</p><p>With that, he walked back to his room.</p><p>Well staggered- Gundam leaned against the wall quite a bit.</p><p>Rantaro and Korekiyo walked up to him at some point, Gundam can't remember.</p><p>He heard one of them, "Woah hey buddy why are you still up and about, your body isn't ready for that."</p><p>Gundam couldn't hear much, his ears began to ring. All the lights were fading out of veiw, god he was dizzy.</p><p>He tried to stay awake and seemed to fail, passing out and falling right onto the floor.<br/>
~•~<br/>
Four hours later, Gundam woke up to hearing snaps and clicks.</p><p>He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head.</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?</p><p>He looked around, he remembered Kazuichi, laying a few beds away, still plugged in.</p><p>𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵?</p><p>He tried to stand and fell over, nearly pulling his IV with him.</p><p>He frowned at the pain he felt and tried to stand again, using his IV to stay up. He walked over to the pinkette.</p><p>The clicks were coming from him....but why?</p><p>Rantaro and Korekiyo walked in, Korekiyo apparently trying to hold Kokichi out of the room.</p><p>Kokichi made strange noises with his throat, to Gundam it sounded like animals which calmed him.</p><p>He stared down at Kazuichi whose arm seemed to twitch towards Gundam.</p><p>The ex-breeder blinked for a moment, he remembered being Kazuichi's calming mechinism.</p><p>𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦?</p><p>Gundam reached forward to hold Kazuichi's hand, Rantaro grabbed his wrist.</p><p>Shaking his head, "Don't do that, you might trigger something." He said softly.</p><p>Gundam looked at the green-haired boy and slowly lowered his hand.</p><p>Rantaro patted his shoulder, "Hey if it helps, lets hope he beats the game soon." He said with a smile.</p><p>Part of Gundam wished he could at least return that smile, but the other part was all to focused on Kazuichi.</p><p>𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.....</p><p>Gundam looked around for the bear he had when he'd first woken up, noticing it gone...</p><p>Kokichi tried to slam his small body past Korekiyo again. Korekiyo grunted.</p><p>Rantaro patted Korekiyo twice, Gundam started to look around for his bear again.</p><p>Kokichi finally managed to run or stagger to Gundam, making a weird chirping noise and holding up the bear he was looking for.</p><p>The purplette looked proud of himself for finding it, Gundam gently took the bear hugging it to him and fidgeting.</p><p>Rantaro gave a short chuckle, "Seems like we found his attachment object!" He clapped, Kokichi nodded happily.</p><p>Korekiyo awkwardly patted Kokichi and tried to sign what he he wanted to say.</p><p>Kokichi blinked for a moment and signed back.</p><p>Korekiyos eyes widened before he smiled, finding someone else who understood him.</p><p>Gundam looked embarrassed by the fact that he was clinging so tightly to the small pinkish-red bear.</p><p>Rantaro held up a small pillow, which read 'Cuddle me' in bright blues and greens.</p><p>He looked quite embarrassed himself. "This is mine, Kiyo doesn't seem to have one. Kokichi's is a small plush of a soda can.</p><p>Soda...... Gundam looked back at the pinkette.</p><p>He really was twitching.....</p><p>Rantaro stared, "Gundam...Did you happen to touch Souda at all when you woke up?.." He asked, he looked at Gundam.</p><p>Gundam tensed, looking down at his bear. Kokichi made a clicking sound with his tongue.</p><p>Rantaro didn't say anything. </p><p>"Please tell me you didn't..."</p><p>Gundam didn't meet his gaze and fidgeted with the bear in his hands.</p><p>"I-I didn't think much into it, " He admitted softly, "I just felt like I had to calm him down or something. I didn't mean to tamper or anything."</p><p>"I hope you didn't tamper." Said a stern voice from the door, Tenko.</p><p>Gundam looked down again.</p><p>Rantaro sighed, "Go back to your room," He said sternly and gave a few pushes.</p><p>After Tenko had left, everyone looked at Gundam, making him uncomfortable.</p><p>Kokichi made a trilling sound and signed what was going on to Korekiyo.</p><p>"Gundam," Rantaro sighed, "his mind is plugged in, his body isnt. Now he's reacting to you in particular." </p><p>Gundam looked back at Kazuichi, his hand twitched.</p><p>He really did have the best intentions when he'd brushed his arm.</p><p>Rantaro sighed again, "Look, I know you miss him-"</p><p>Miss him....</p><p>God he missed him and it had only been six hours since Gundam had woken up.</p><p>Six hours since he'd last seen Kazuichi full of life and moving around. </p><p>Six hours since he'd last seen him smile.</p><p>Gundam squeezed his bear, hardly listening to Rantaro at this point.</p><p>Nagito knocked on the doorframe, causing everyone to look at him.</p><p>Kokichi chirped and skipped up to him, making that weird pointing motion.</p><p>"Lunch in a little." Nagito said, patting Kokichi's head.</p><p>Kokichi pointed again, Nagito shook his head, "No hugs for now Kokichi, I heard that you didn't take your medicine from Mikan." He crosses his arms.</p><p>Kokichi made a trill then a beep. Nagito shook his head, "No no."</p><p>Kokichi beeped again.</p><p>Gundam blinked in realization, Kokichi was trying to communicate with sounds.</p><p>Gundam made his own clicking noise, Kokichi looked happy and chirped back.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"S-sound." Gundam tried to explain, "He's using animal sounds to communicate."</p><p>Rantaro gave a nod in understanding, "So can you tell what he's saying?"</p><p>Gundam nodded a bit, "Certain clicks mean he wants to play, like the one he just did."</p><p>Kokichi made a chirping noise and seemed to agree.</p><p>"What about then?" Nagito asked.</p><p>"He wants you to hug him still." Gundam translated.</p><p>Nagito shook his head, "No Kokichi, medicine first then a hug."</p><p>Kokichi made a frustrated face and made an angry mewling noise.</p><p>"He said he doesn't want his medicine." Gundam translated again</p><p>"Korekiyo wants to try doing that, if thats okay?" Rantaro said.</p><p>Gundam nodded, Kokichi chirped and then clicked.</p><p>"Kokichi offered to teach Korekiyo." Gundam looked around his room, letting the two chirp,click,mewl and trill at eachother.</p><p>"Is everyone here?" Gundam asked, Rantaro and Nagito walked over.</p><p>"Mhm," Nagito looked resentful of the whole place, "Guess how long we've been here and I'll tell you why I asked you to guess." </p><p>Gundam gave a small shrug, "Hopefully a few months at most."</p><p>Nagito shook his head, "Two years nearly three." He sighed.</p><p>Rantaro looked at the time.</p><p>"Its lunch, come on." </p><p>Gundam stayed put for a moment, looking at Kazuichi before he walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi's headset snapped loudly and began to tick.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gundam Induced Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curse warning for Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi stared from the window.</p><p>    Hajime and Sonia had tried almost everything they could to get the twitching boy to at least smile.</p><p>    "Souda c'mon its lunch man." Fuyuhiko said, standing up and grabbing his bag from the floor.</p><p>    "Jus' go without me, 'm not hungry." Kazuichi said, although his stomach growled.</p><p>   "Souda please, you haven't eaten since yesterday." Sonia pleaded, Hajime looked worried.</p><p>   "Come on Kaz." He begged.</p><p>   Kazuichi stared at the window, watching the rain hit the ground with a cold glare.</p><p>    "I said jus' go without me." He said sternly, Hiyoko marched right up to them and slapped Kazuichi.</p><p>    "Get a grip dammit!" She yelled, "Can't you see we're all worried for you, dumbass!"</p><p>   Kazuichi looked unphased, Hiyoko slapped him again, "THE GUY'S DEAD GET OVER IT!" She screamed.</p><p>   Kazuichi swore he'd never hurt anyone at all, no matter what they did or said, but that was pushing the limits.</p><p>    "Hiyoko...." He warned.</p><p>   "SERIOUSLY SOUDA! YOU IDIOT! YOU LITERALLY HATED THE GUY AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN WHEN HE DIES ITS A PROBLEM?!" She pressed.</p><p>   "Hiyoko maybe you should stop-" </p><p>   Kazuichi backhanded her...</p><p>   "Shut...UP!" He yelled, tears pricking in his eyes, blurring is vision, "Yes it is a fucking problem, yes he's gone, but no, I'm not going to 'get over' the fact that I had to watch the guy I loved taken from me." He spat.</p><p>   Shoving Hiyoko, who was still in shock, and storming from the the room. </p><p>   Kazuichi was found in Gundams old lab. By Hajime.</p><p>   He wasn't crying, at first glance anyway, the pinkette had been crying though, his red puffy eyes proving it.</p><p>   "That's not the only thing that has you down is it?" Hajime asked, sitting with his friend.</p><p>    Kazuichi hugged his knees and looked away, his hand twitching abnormally.</p><p>    "M-maybe." Kazuichi mumbled.</p><p>    "Well do you wanna talk about it?" The brunette asked, "You kinda just shoved Hiyoko and walked out." </p><p>     Kazuichi frowned, "She deserved it." He said, balling his fists.</p><p>    "That doesn't answer my question, Kaz what's really wrong, like 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, wrong." Hajime crossed his legs.</p><p>    "It doesn' matter anymore, " Kazuichi's hand jerked in the direction of one of Gundams various animal cages. The pinkette frowned. "stupid twitch...."</p><p>    Hajime thought for a moment, "Its not the fact that he died before you told him its deeper isn't it." </p><p>   Kazuichi gave a sad laugh, "How'd ya know that?" </p><p>   Hajime grinned proudly, "I have magic therapist powers." He joked, making Kazuichi laugh.</p><p>    The pinkette sighed, "We didn't really tell anyone this but y'know most things should be kept secret. " He hugged his knees, suddenly looking embarrassed.</p><p>    "Go on." Hajime pulled out a small notepad, causing his friend to laugh.</p><p>    "Well I mean Tanaka and I were um-" </p><p>    "Please say married." Fuyuhiko walked in holding three lunches.</p><p>    Hajime and Kazuichi laughed, Fuyuhiko grinned.</p><p>    "Hey Hiko." Hajime turned back to Kazuichi, "Were?"</p><p>    Fuyuhiko facepalmed, "Geez Hinata ya got a stick through your ears or somethin' those two were dating!" He said shaking his head.</p><p>    Kazuichi flushed, "We all knew." Sonia added as she sat down on the floor.</p><p>    Fuyuhiko barked a laugh, "You two aren't good at hidin' things. Holdin' hands under the table 'n shit."</p><p>    Kazuichi flushed even more and looked down at his knees. Hajime blinked, "What-"</p><p>    Fuyuhiko,Kazuichi and Sonia all facepalmed.</p><p>   "Hinata you're late." They all said, laughing.</p><p>    Hajime turned red with embarrassment, "Hey!"</p><p>   The four ate lunch and started walking back to class, Maki and a few others ran up to them.</p><p>   "Holy shit Hiyoko did slap you." Maki let out a laugh, K1.B0 stared.</p><p>    "There's the mark to prove it too!" He added.</p><p>    Kazuichi frowned, Maki laughed harder, "Hiyoko has a pretty little mark on her face too, the girl needed ice for it!"</p><p>"God you're twisted," Hajime mumbled.</p><p>"So it's true, Souda slapped Hiyoko." Shuichi said, "Wow."</p><p>  Kazuichi frowned even more, "Ya can't tell me she didn' deserve it."</p><p>   "I didn't!" Hiyoko argued.</p><p>   Kazuichi glared, "Then don't bring up mh dead boyfriend so crudely and I won't slap you as hard next time." He gave a slightly twisted grin and walked into the classroom.</p><p>     "He just scared bthe shit outta me," Fuyuhiko said, blinking, "I am terrified of seeing Kaz look that angry ever again."</p><p>    Sonia frowned, "Hiyoko really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes." She said, walking after Kazuichi.</p><p>    Hajime sighed and dragged Fuyuhiko along with him as he followed after Sonia wnd Kazuichi.</p><p>    After class, Kazuichi decided to stay in Hajime's room where he and his friends joked about how funny it was to see Hiyoko look scared.</p><p>    "She was terrified." Sonia giggled, tears leaking from her eyes from how hard she'd been laughing.</p><p>     Hajime and Fuyuhiko were wheezing.</p><p>    Kazuichi laughed. "I really tried too!" He said, making Fuyuhiko laugh even harder.</p><p>    "Thats the thing!" He barked, "Ya have the face of a baby, ya can't be scary!"</p><p>     Sonia squished Kazuichi's face in her hands, "He really does!" She cried with a laugh.</p><p>    Kazuichi puffed his cheeks out, Hajime squished them, "Its funny how Kaz looks like a baby shark."</p><p>    Fuyuhiko slapped his hand over Kazuichi's mouth, "Don' you dare."</p><p>    Kazuichi laughed, "I womt." He said, muffled by his friends hand. Fuyuhiko moved his hand slowly as Sonia pressed play on baby shark from the tv.</p><p>     Fuyuhiko laughed, and fell over.</p><p>    "Kazzy shark doo doo doo doo!" Kazuichi yelled, laughing and screwing up the words.</p><p>     Hajime and Sonia laughed and started doing the dance.</p><p>     Fuyuhiko laughed harder.</p><p>     Kazuichi grinned, joining Hajime and Sonia as he started to dance.</p><p>     "Don't hate em join em!" Hajime joked as he pulled Fuyuhiko to his feet.</p><p>    The four of them dancing until they decided to have a makeshift sleepover in Hajime's room.</p><p>    They were sleeping when the first string of screams was heard, followed by muffled crying.</p><p>    Sonia jolted awake, seeing Hajime just as awake and alert as she was. Hajime sat up, "Kaz?" He asked, hid voice raspy from sleep. Souda was in the corner again for the second night in a row.</p><p>    He was clearly panicking, rocking back and forth sweating quite a lot.</p><p>    "Where is he? He can't be gone right?" The pinkette was crying, "He can't be....." He began mumbling and twitching.</p><p>    Sonia and Hajime crawled over and tried to calm him, "Souda..." Sonia started, making the latter flinch, "its Sonia, calm down."</p><p>   Hajime slowly coaxed his friend from the corner, "I'll get water then," Fuyuhiko spoke up, it didn't surprise them that the yakuza was awake at this point.</p><p>    "He can't be gone right, he can't be, he can't be...." Souda mumbled as more tears welled up.</p><p>    "Oh Souda..." Sonia took his hands in hers, " I hate to say this because I know he was special, but please, you need to let go, move on, Gundam is gone." </p><p>    Kazuichi couldn't just 'let go' he wouldn't , because if he did he wasn't sure if he'd find anything else to grip onto.<br/>
    Hajime patted his back, "Take deep breaths with me okay?" Hajime took a deep breath, Kazuichi mirroring it shakily. "In and out. Calm down."</p><p>     Kazuichi started to calm down, Fuyuhiko handed him the glass of water. </p><p>     Kazuichi really hoped for some clue that Gundam and the others were somehow actually alive.</p><p>    Hajime sighed, "I felt that way when I saw Komaeda dead, we just have to accept it and move on." He said, Kazuichi swore he saw a flicker of sadness in the brunette eyes.</p><p>    "Ya don' have to lie to me to make mee feel better Hinata," Kazuichi took a sip of water, "I see the way you stare at his memorial picture. Help yourself first I come after."</p><p>    "But I-"</p><p>    "Don' try to help me, please." Kazuichi continued, " Help yourself first. Now lets get back to sleep yeah?"</p><p>     Fuyuhiko sighed, "Finally!" He groaned, "I swear you two are sappy as fuck!"</p><p>    He flopped onto his pillow and promptly fell asleep, making the others laugh softly. </p><p>    Not long after, though, Hajime and Sonia fell asleep as well.</p><p>    For some reason, in the back of Kazuichi's mind he heard a faint snapping and a clicking sound, he pushed the thought away and fell tried to sleep.<br/>
   </p><p> </p><p>  𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸?....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game Ejects detected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam had been in his room, watching Kazuichi.</p><p>   Every small twitch, hearing every click of his headset, he sat on his bed.</p><p>    Legs crossed, hugging the small bear he'd decidedly named , Kazzy 2.0, he had eaten dinner with the others seeing a few more familiar faces, like Angie and Gonta.</p><p>    Everynow and then there would be a loud snapping noise, snapping Gundam out of his tense trance.</p><p>    "He's not going to wake up over night y'know, " Rantaro walked over to him, "you've got everyone worried about you."</p><p>    Gundam knew his from his eating habits to his sudden fainting that something was wrong with him. </p><p>    Rantaro sat down, "You need to get better too Gundam," He said, "This" He motioned to Gundam and Kazuichi, "doing nothing but watching him is unhealthy."</p><p>    "K-know that." Gundam mumbled into his Kazzy 2.0's fur.</p><p>    Rantaro sighed, "He'll wake up soon, just please don't sit and wait all the time. Kaz will wake up when he does."</p><p>    Komaeda made his way over and seemed to agree, " You need something to eat and some sleep for once." He said, offering a small bento box.</p><p>    Gundams hands shook as he took the box, "Its been two days, since you last ate a full meal so please eat that," Komaeda patted his shoulder, "I need to put Kokichi and Mukuro to bed. "</p><p>    The cloud haired boy left the room, Gundam set the bento down, "I-I'm not hungry." He lied. His stomach was going to hate him for that.</p><p>    Rantaro gave him an pleading look, "I was the same way before Kiyo woke up, I promise you, he'll wake up alive and alright."</p><p>    The green haired boy left  leaving Gundam with his thoughts, the ex breeder frowned at himself.</p><p>    He really was hungry, he carefully took the bento box and began to eat it.</p><p>    That night he managed to get some sleep, letting the whirring of Kazuichi's headset lull him to sleep.</p><p>   He woke to a loud noise, a thud or a crack maybe?</p><p>   Korekiyo had slammed the door open, making urgent clicking sounds.</p><p>   Gundam rubbed his eyes, Rantaro looked breathless, "Gundam" pant "nagito" Pant "almost hung."</p><p>   Gundam sat up and winced, "W-where?!"</p><p>   Korekiyo started to sign quickly, clearly panicking.</p><p>   Rantaro shook his head and grabbed their hands, taking off immidiatly running.</p><p>    Angie and Tenko both looked worried, "Angie saw Komaeda onna chair, Chiaki took him down before he could do anything." Angie said, tears appearent on the poor girls face.</p><p>     Tenko didnt say anyting just stared, Chiaki and Kokichi tried to comfort the shaking boy, Kokichi made soft trilling sounds in his throat as Chiaki rocked the cloud haired boy.</p><p>    Gundam looked around the room, "His comfort object?" He asked softly.</p><p>     Kokichi shook his head, "We haven't found it yet." Rantaro spoke up.</p><p>    Gundam thought for a moment, "Nagito?" Said a small voice from the doorway, Mukuro.</p><p>    The girl made her way over to Komaeda and handed him a plush shaped and coloured like an orange slice, Gundam realized it finally.</p><p>    Oranges. Hajime......</p><p>   He and Komaeda had been dating before Chiaki had murdered him.</p><p>    That must have been why she'd brought it, a coping mechanism.</p><p>    Mechanism......Kazuichi.</p><p>    Gundam buried his face into Kazzy 2.0's fur and hugged the small bear tightly.</p><p>    At some point, Gundam didn't remember, he'd passed out again.</p><p>    He awoke to ticking, loud ticking. He sat up and rubbed his head, how hard had he hit the floor?</p><p>    He noticed Mikan and A few others staring at a screen?</p><p>    What?</p><p>    Come to think of it, everyone was there, "He's waking up!" Someone yelled, Ibuki definatly.</p><p>     "Gundam you awake?" Said another voice, Tenko maybe?</p><p>    "Mmmmmrgh." Was all he could muster out as he blicked and opened his eyes.</p><p>     "Gundam?" </p><p>     The ex breeder looked up and saw Rantaro and Ibuki's worried eyes looking at him. Nagito just stared at the screen, his face glistening with tears, were they sad or happy?</p><p>      Korekiyo pointed at the screen as Gundam staggered to stand, Kokichi and Korekiyo pointed from the screen to Gundam and back.</p><p>    Komaeda sniffed and hugged his plush orange slice.</p><p>    Gundam looked at the screen.</p><p>                                                            Game Ejecting over 150 people:<br/>
Hajime Hinata in: 2:16:09</p><p>                                                               Kazuichi Souda: 4:23:00</p><p>                                                              Sonia Nevermind: 7:00:08</p><p>                                                              K1.B0: 10:09:54</p><p>   Gundam read down the list, only one name stood out.....</p><p>  Kazuichi Souda.</p><p>   Tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled, Kokichi looked happy to see Gundam smiling.</p><p>    Ibuki smiled and patted her brothers back, "Ibuki is glad to see you so happy."<br/>
    Gundam could only smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   In 4 days, he'd get to see Kazuichi.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Eject: Hajime Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam woke to someone shaking him, it was Komaeda.</p><p>    "Tanaka! Tanaka! Ta-na-kaaaaaaaaaaa!" He sang, he seemed happy enough, Gundam sat up.</p><p>    "M-mh?" Gundam rubbed his eyes, he blinked and looked at Komaeda, a distinct brunette stood behind the excited boy.</p><p>     "H-Hinata?!" Gundam jumped up way to quickly and fell over, Hajime caught him. </p><p>     "Take it easy! Don't do too much." He said, his voice was much deeper than in the game.</p><p>      "K-Kazuichi?!" Gundam looked hopefully, "Is he okay?" The black haired boy, Hajime smiled softly.</p><p>      "He's fine, I promise you." Gundam sighed with relief.</p><p>      Komaeda hugged Hajime tightly, his knuckles turned a pale white, Hajime laughed.</p><p>      Gundam looked back at Kazuichi, he didn't get why the game was ejecting its players so soon, so quickly too.</p><p>      Mondo ran in, "Come look at the board!" He said breathlessly. </p><p>      Angie nodded, "Its important!" She pipped up, grabbing Gundam and Komaeda by the wrist and dragging them from the room.</p><p>     Dragging them to the cafetieria. Korekiyo pointed to the board with a bright smile.</p><p>     Kokichi knew who Gundam was looking for and stood on a chair, pointing to Kazuichi's name.</p><p>    Game ejecting:</p><p>   Kazuichi Souda: 2:00:00</p><p>   Sonia Nevermind: 5:17:09</p><p>    K1.B0: 8:27:00</p><p>   Gundam's face lit up. "Two more days." He said to himself, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll wait for you, Kazuichi....."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this was a short Chapter! I hope you enjoyed nonetheless💙💙<br/>-MinaWritesRandom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The second eject: Sonia Nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought of adding suspence so I made Sonia get ejected first. Just for a twist. I really wanted Kazuichi's eject to be special!💙<br/>-MinaWritesRandom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam didn't sleep for two whole days, he frequently left the room to check the board as it counted down.</p><p>        Hajime and Rantaro stayed with him, Kokichi and Nagito still had therapy with Mukuro and Mikan, meaning they didn't stay.</p><p>       Korekiyo frequently brought water and bento's, for now he was snuggled comfortably into Rantaro's lap.</p><p>     Chiaki ran in, "Sonia." She panted, followed by a timid blond.</p><p>      Sonia smiled nervously, "Hi." She said cheerfully. Gundam waved, looking away from Kazuichi. Kokichi's chirps and clicks could be heard, followed by Komaeda's scolding.</p><p>     Komaeda smiled at the two girls in the doorway "Hi Sonia amd Chiaki." He greeted, Hajime enveloped him in a large hug.</p><p>    Kokichi made a clicking sound, "He said hi." Chiaki translated, Korekiyo and Rantaro waved.</p><p>    "We stopped by the cafeteria on our way," Komaeda piped up, looking up from his boyfriends shoulder, "Ten more minutes!" </p><p>    Gundam looked at Kazuichi and smiled, Mikan skipped over holding Mukuro's hand.</p><p>    "Lunch time!" The smaller of the two sang.</p><p>   Gundam walked from the room, his whole aura had changed, he smiled more, ate, talked to everyone else, even apologized to Nekomaru.</p><p>    He hadn't even glanced at the board. He didn't have too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He just had 10 minutes to wait.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Third Eject: Kazuichi Souda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahhh yes! The awaited eject of Kazuichi Souda!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi wondered why his friends kept disappearing, they didn't die he knew that.</p><p>     After seeing Hinata vaporize right infront of him had him on edge, Monokuma let out a ominous laugh.</p><p>    "Everyone having fun?" He gave a twisted smile, Kazuichi looked around the gym.</p><p>     Everyone looked worried, "Where the did Hajime and Kiibo go?!" Shuichi shouted.</p><p>    "Aw! You didn't even answer my question!" Monokuma whined, "I ony wanted to know how everyone was doing?" </p><p>   Kazuichi glared, "Where are you sending our friends?!" He yelled, tears pricking in  his eyes. He missed them dearly.</p><p>    First Gundam, then Sonia then Hajime, he couldn't take it, he missed his friends.</p><p>    Fuyuhiko places his hand on Kazuichi's shoulder, "Calm down, we'll find them."</p><p>    "All we've been doing is looking, " Shuichi cried in outrage, "Our friends are dissappearing quicker than sugar in water!"</p><p>    Kazuichi didn't try to stop his tears, "This is unfair!" He choked out, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" </p><p>    Monokuma giggled, "No fun if I tell you now is it?" With that he disappeared.</p><p>    Kazuichi dropped onto his knees, breaking down in tears.</p><p>   Fuyuhiko crouched to comfort him, Shuichi cam over, tears appearent on his face.</p><p>    Shuichi held his hand out for the crying mechanic to take.</p><p>    Kazuichi took it and stood, No one said a word, the room was quiet as everyone exited, Shuichi, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko made their way to Kazuichi's room.</p><p>    "Why is this happeneing?!" Kazuichi cried in frustration, more tears threatening to spill, Fuyuhiko shrugged.</p><p>    "I don't know either..." Shuichi said quietly, his voice tainted with sadness, "Are you sure Hajime just vaporized?"</p><p>    Kazuichi nodded, his eyes watering, "We were in the library and he just glowed and faded." The pinkette explained for the tenth time.</p><p>    "Thats what happened to Kiibo..." The detective said, tapping his chin although he was still crying.</p><p>     Kazuichi sighed and curled in on himself, he started to sing baby shark to himself softly.</p><p>    Fuyuhiko let out a soft laugh and patted Kazuichi's shoulder, "As funny as it is please don't-"</p><p>    "Why are you singing Souda?" Shuichi asked, wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p>    "Me, Hajime and Sonia would dance to it..." Kazuichi mumbled. </p><p>    Shuichi made a move to say something else, a bright light filled the room.</p><p>   Kazuichi sat up, he was glowing?</p><p>   He was glowing?!</p><p>   Fuyuhiko yelled something he didn't hear, Shuichi was yelling as well.</p><p>    "Hiko?! Saihara?! Whats going on?!" </p><p>   Kazuichi blacked out.....<br/>  </p><p>   Kazuichi wrestled with the headset on his face.</p><p>   A headset? When had he put that on?</p><p>   All he remembered was glowing and passing out. </p><p>   His head hurt, he made a move to sit up and felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm. Kazuichi hissed and layed back down.</p><p>    After a few tense moments he sat up fully. A hospital?</p><p>   When had he got there? And where was Hopes Peak?</p><p>   He stood up, nearly falling and pulling his IV down with him, when had he gotten an IV?</p><p>   He took the whole thing with him ,using it as a makeshift walking stick, and walked from the room.</p><p>   He read a few of the doors:</p><p>"Korekiyo Shinguji, Rantaro Amami"</p><p>"Chiaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind" </p><p>"Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata"</p><p>"Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama"</p><p>"Kaede Akamatsu, Miu Iruma"</p><p>"Gundam Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda"</p><p>  The room he woke up in....</p><p>   Wait....</p><p>  Gundam.</p><p>   Gundam must be here too!</p><p>   That gave Kazuichi a rush he moved way too fast, nearly collapsing into the wall, which proved not to be a wall, it was a door. Causing him to fall right into a cafeteria of sorts.</p><p>    "Kazzy?!" Kazuichi remembered that nickname...he only allowed to call him that meaning that the person above him had to be...........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Gundam Tanaka......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You stole my heart, but you can keep it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Gundam paced back and forth. </p><p>     Was Kazuichi okay? </p><p>    Did he remember him? </p><p>    What happened? </p><p>    He was so worried he nearly didnt hear Mikan when she said he was allowed to see Kazuichi. </p><p>    Gundam walked in, Kazuichi smiled at him, his teeth were still sharp, hair still bright neon pink, his eyes were brown though, he wore a white shirt and shorts. </p><p>   Gundam flushed a little, " I-I'm glad you're okay." He said quietly. </p><p>    "I'll go now, I'll be back before dinner to check on Souda again." Mikan bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. </p><p>    Kazuichi smiled again, "I missed you." He said, sitting up and tilting his head, a combo that sent Gundam into a studdering frenzy. </p><p>    Gundam hugged Kazzy 2.0 close and gave a smile of his own, "Y-You had me worried for a second." Gundam said finally. </p><p>    Kazuichi swung his legs over the edge of his bed, "I didn't think they'd let ya keep that thing." He grinned, looking quite proud of himself. </p><p>    "T-Taro said I wouldn't let it go." Gundam explained, "So I was allowed to keep it." </p><p>   Kazuichi laughed, "How long ago did I give ya that? Like two weeks? A month?" </p><p>   "T-Two years." Gundam corrected. </p><p>   Kazuichi tapped his chin, "It looks that clean after two years?" He asked as if the number didn't surprise him at all. </p><p>    Gundam nodded, "I-I don't really let people mess with Kazzy 2.0." He said the last part softly, looking embarrassed. </p><p>    Kazuichi tilted his head, "Huh? Ya named it?" </p><p>   Gundam nodded and buried his face into Kazzy 2.0's fur. "H-his name is Kazzy 2.0." </p><p>    Kazuichi giggled, "Ya named it after me?" He wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>    Gundam flushed, his whole face and the tips of his ears turning a light pink. </p><p>   Kazuichi laughed, "Thats cute," He said, standing up,"I guess we're sort of new to this 'no killing game thing' soooo..." He trailed off. </p><p>   Gundam tilted his head, Kazuichi wasn't exactly wrong they were all new to a life without constant death looming over their heads, no guilt from killing or being killed. </p><p>    Kazuichi held his arms out, "This isn' romantic or anythin' 'cause we're all recoverin' an' all but," He smiled, "would ya consider being my boyfriend in this life too?" </p><p>    Gundam hugged Kazuichi tightly and sniffled a little, "Yes." He wiped his eyes, and smiled up at Kazuichi. </p><p>   The height difference surprised him a bit. He was used to being taller than Kazuichi, in reality, Kazuichi had at least a good three or four inches over the black haired boy. </p><p>   Kazuichi smiled and hugged him again. "Y'know 's a lot cuter, seein' your hair without the grey in it, no weird style, jus' a ponytail." Kazuichi played with the black hair that framed Gundam's face. </p><p>    Gundam flushed and buried his face into Kazuichi's chest. Making the taller boy laugh. </p><p>    It felt nice to hear Kazuichi laugh again, it felt right. Gundam didn't know where or how his rush came but with it came a surge of confidence, he stood on his tip toes and kissed Kazuichi. </p><p>   Now that. <br/>   <br/>   Felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, Kudos are nice but a nice little comment makes me really happy!💙💙<br/>-MinaWritesRandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>